


My Angel

by depressedgayartist



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Other, Pet Names, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedgayartist/pseuds/depressedgayartist
Summary: The dialogue is short and overly sweet in Crowley's opinion but it's enough for him to understand: angel, for humans, can also be a pet name.It's stupid… but still, it plants an idea into Crowley's mind.





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I finished watching Good Omens just yesterday and today, while in class, I had the idea for this really short and silly story.  
It's basically my take on how and why Crowley started to call Aziraphale 'angel'.  
I'm not sure if there really is a discussion about this on the fandom or if anyone wrote anything similar but I swear I didn't copy anybody's work or anything like that.  
Well, with that said, enjoy the reading!
> 
> (also sorry for any English mistakes; I'm a non-native speaker and corrected everything by myself)

The first time Crowley overhears it in a conversation, he has some trouble to process the word.  _ Why would a human call another human an angel? _ he thinks, his brain glitching for a second.

It's 9 am and the glass of whisky in front of him seems to be judging him silently. No, he is not drunk enough to be having some kind of hallucination or bad hearing or any other reasonable explanation. He had  _ actually  _ just heard the word angel in a casual conversation between two humans. So he decides to pay attention.

"Oh, you don't have to do it, honey. I can arrange it myself until the end of the week"

"I really don't mind it, angel"

The dialogue is short and overly sweet in Crowley's opinion but it's enough for him to understand: angel, for humans, can also be a pet name like honey, sweetie, sweetheart, darling and another dozens of words that humans insist to use instead of each other's names.

It's stupid… but still, it plants an idea into Crowley's mind.

The next time Aziraphale invites Crowley for lunch, they go to a japanese restaurant. Aziraphale is all smiles, excited to show Crowley the new type of food he had found last week: sushi. He insists it's more delicious than it sounds.

So Crowley tries not to complain, considering that the last time they had lunch together, he chose the place. But he can't help but tease Aziraphale, at least a little, "You're not trying to poison me, are you, angel?"

It was calculated. That word didn't get out of his mouth without lots of planning and thinking. He dropped it at the end of his question in the most casual tone he had, hoping that Aziraphale didn't have the knowledge that it was a pet name and just interpreted it as a new and natural way for Crowley to call him.

"I would never!" Aziraphale responds, his facial expression equal to one of pure shock.

Crowley snorted and laughed at the same time, his laughter growing until Aziraphale's expression softened and switched to a more pleasant one.

Inside his chest, Crowley felt something that, as a demon, he would normally fell only when one of his cruelties went out better than planned. He felt joy. Because now he had a word, not just a pet name but more like a secret code that only he knew. 

Now, he had a special way to call Aziraphale and it was perfect because the angel wouldn't even suspect that being called 'angel' could mean something else. 

That it could mean something like love.


End file.
